Magic
There are three types of magic, Arcane, demonic, elemental Arcane -To use Arcane magic you must be born with it. Everyone born with the ability to use Arcane magic has the same specific birthmark on their back. People who are born arcane sensitive tend to get gray hair quicker than average and tend to have greater focus and perception. -Arcane magic allows people to control the mysterious arcane energies. These can be shot and used as projectiles for combat. However experienced users can utilize it for rapidly closing wounds, and can also enchant things to greater their properties (crops grow faster, kill diseases, make metal harder). Arcane magic disappeared when the demon portal closed at the fall of the dwarven empire. Those who once used arcane magic found themselves unable to use it anymore, and the birthmark had even dissapeared from their skin. -Arcane magic can be used to open portals to the void, however it is extremely inefficient and cannot be done with only one spellcaster. It has only been done once, which brought the first contact of demons into Thendarr. Demonic -Demonic magic is similar to arcane but it is exponentially more potent. While an experienced user of arcane is needed to close wounds, a relatively new user of demonic magic can do it. However, demonic magic comes at a hefty price. It will corrupt and slowly rot away everything around the user and the user. Eventually, they will turn into mindless shambling, but immortal, skeletons fueled by dark magic. This process has been twisted to the warlock's advantages, were the most powerful have used the Liching process, to retain their sentience into undeath. Paladins of Wisdom warlock-hunters will often suffer the same degeneration from constant exposure, and many become skeletons. Because of this, many will sometimes undergo the liching process to keep alive, a dark secret of the Triune. -Unlike arcane magic, you do not have to be born with the ability. Instead, you must make a blood trade with a demon. The warlock must drink some of the demons blood, and the demon must drink the warlocks blood. Doing this submits yourself to the demons will and binds the warlock into his servitude as some sort of mind slave. However, many warlocks have been able to break out of this when their power exceeds their masters or when their masters are killed/banished. The process does not have to be willing, and groups of warlocks have found ways to forcefully do the trade and then kill the demons. - The blood trade does not completely require demons. A warlock may pass his blood onto another and give them the power, however their abilities will never reach the level of one who drank the demons blood. The earliest warlocks were the most powerful, but over the centuries they have become increasingly weaker. Another side effect of this is that the Warlock will not get power over the new warlock, as the trade is too weak. There has been records of the most powerful warlocks being able to enslave others this way, however. -Demonic magic can open portals to the void much more easily than Arcane magic can, however it is still a considerable feat. Elemental -Elemental is the most mysterious and rare of the magics. It has only been recorded a few times in all of history, and has not been recorded in use by a person for hundreds of years.